Cheats (Oblivion)
In addition to playing the game through "as intended", many players also enjoy pushing the game engine to its limits, or taking advantage of bugs or other unintended effects to play "outside the box". Besides outright cheating, there are also a number of ways to exploit the game's rules to speed up progress or gain a more powerful character. The cheats listed here fall into three basic categories: exploting known bugs, using internal console commands, and means to abuse the game engine without actually "breaking" any rules. Console Commands :For a full list of console commands, see 'Console commands.'' :For a list of IDs, see 'Item IDs and NPC IDs.'' The PC version of the game gives players access to the debugging console, which is typically used by employees when playtesting the game. As such, the console allows you to directly manipulate the game world in ways not normally intended. To access the console, press the tilde key, '~' (usually, next to the 1 key). This will pause the game and display the console cursor, and any recent commands you may have run. Some users may have trouble bringing up the console. It is said that in such cases the ' or @ key may work, or the key directly left of the 1 (assuming that's not the ~ key.) Also, there is a known issue with Windows Media Center edition, when the infrared unit is connected to the USB port when you boot your system, you cannot access the console (or, apparently, use the ~ key at all) until you unplug the unit and reboot. Gold and Items The AddItem console command allows you to add any number of any item in the game directly to your inventory. (Technically, you can add items to any characters inventory, but adding them to your own is most useful.) The command looks like this: actor.AddItem itemid amount The term actor here just means an object that represents some character in the game. The word also appears in many of the commands that affect NPCs, but for our purposes, the global actor name player always refers to your player character. The ItemID for gold is 0000000F; item IDs for most other items can be found in the list mentioned above. So, to give yourself an additional 1000 gold, the command to enter is: player.additem 0000000F 1000 Note that calling AddItem with no parameters will make a complete copy of the player character itself. DO NOT attack this clone of you, as it belongs to all of your guilds and you will get kicked out of them all. Skills and Attributes Several commands exists that let you alter the skills and attributes on your character. The ModPCAttribute and MODPCSkill command (abbreviated modpca and modpcs) allow you to increase an attribute or skill on the player character. Set SetActorValue function (abbreviated setav), when called on the player object, allows you to directly set the value of an attribute or skill. (Note that SetActorValue can also edit other information about your player, such as your bounty, chameleon level, magic resistances, etc.) The difference between the two methods for changing your skills involves the levelling process. When you use ModPCSkill to raise a skill, it doesn't actually advance your "usage count" to the minimum needed for that level. This technically gives you negative progress towards your next skill increase. Using completely made-up numbers, if you needed to cast 50 spells to raise Destruction, and you had already cast 25 of them, using ModPCSkill to raise Destruction would mean you had -25 uses. This means you'd need to cast 25 more spells just to get your progress meter back to 0. Using SetActorValue in this same case would leave you with 25 uses out of whatever the new total needed was. On the other hand, ModPCSkill increases count towards your character level, while SetActorValue increases do not. A word of warning: Trying to set values over 255 will roll them back to zero. Negative numbers also work, though they may cause unstable behavior (especially if you lower a skill or attribute below the minimum requirements for your current skill level, class, etc.) These commands are used like so: ModPCAttribute attribute increase ModPCSkill skill increase actor.SetActorValue valuename newvalue For example, to raise your Strength by 10, your Marksman by 25, make yourself an expert in security, and give yourself a permanent 200 foot Detect Life condition: modpca Strength 10 modpcs Marksman 25 player.setav Security 100 player.setav DetectLifeRange 200 Targetted Commands In some cases, you can execute commands on other objects in the world. The easiest way to do this is to enter the console while the object (item, corpse, NPC, etc.) is on screen, and while the game is paused, click on them. The item's name and ID will appear across the top of the screen. Certain commands will automatically affect the targetted item, such as: * Resurrect: Brings the targetted corpse back to life * Kill: Instantly kills the targetted creature or NPC * Disable: Remove targetted object from the game, permanently. Miscellaneous Commands A number of other console commands can be used to alter the basic game behavior. The most frequently used commands are: * ToggleGodMode or tgm: Enable "God Mode" * PlayerSpellBook or psb: Add all spells to your spellbook. * ToggleMapMarkers or tmm: Reveal (or hide) all map location markers * ToggleCollision or tcl: Turn collision detection (what makes you fall and makes walls solid) on or off. * ToggleAI or tai: Disable all AI processing, making everything but you freeze. Known Bugs :The full list of known bugs has been moved here. Some bugs commonly used to cheat are: * Cloning items with arrows * Cloning items with scrolls * Infinite money from Dorian * Infinite money from the Vampire Cure quest * Selling items from horseback Note that bugs are constantly being fixed by Bethesda, so these cheats may not always work on the latest patch. See the bugs article for more details. Exploits Exploits are degenerate strategies that tend to emerge out of complex systems. Whether or not a strategy can be considered an exploit can be a bit of a judgment call, since exploits are not, strictly speaking, cheats: they are part and parcel of the rules of the game. Some strategies will seem "unrealistic" when compared to the theme of the game, but still be balanced within the abstract scope of the game mechanics. Other exploits will make total perceivable sense, but undermine the balance of the game. Leveling :For general skill leveling tips, see 'skill leveling tips.'' There are a number of techniques for levelling specific skills without using them in any productive manner. Some of these techniques are obviously against the "spirit" of the game, while others may be completely reasonable for your character. One word of warning: some of these exploits can allow you to level your skills unattended. If you raise a skill too many levels at once, you will effectively be wasting attribute bonus points on your next character level, since those max out at +5. *'''Athletics: Use the "auto-run" command to have your character run into a wall, mountain, boulder, or other obstruction. Even more effective is finding a place where you can swim into a wall. As long as your character is trying to move forward, his or her Athletics skill will increase. *'Sneak:' Locate an NPC that doesn't move, such as a city guard, preferrably near a corner. Begin sneaking behind the NPC, out of his or her field of vision. Using the "auto-run" command to start moving forward into the wall. As long as you keep moving, near the NPC but not noticed by them, your Sneak skill will continue to improve. *'Sneak:' Continually pickpocket NPCs that are travelling as your companions, such as the adoring fan from the Arena. These NPCs, and a few others you may run into (such as Armand Christophe), won't care how often you pickpocket them, as long as no one else sees you. Your companions will continue to obey your direction, even if they begin to strongly dislike you. *'Schools of Magic': Repeatedly cast low-cost spells that target yourself, such as Shield (Alteration), Detect Life (Mysticism), Light (Illusion), or Heal (Restoration). Even if the spell has no real effect, if it sucessfully hits its target (you), you get credit. You can also cast low-level Conjurations repeatedly, as they always succeed. Note that Restoration skill tends to level much more slowly that others. *'More Schools of Magic': Even better, use the spell creator to create multiple spell effects that cancel each other out, such as a spell that simultaneously does 5 damage to you and heals you for 5 damage. *'Conjuration:' Summon a bound weapon and put it away. The spell ends immediately and can be re-cast. *'Extended Casting': You can use the table in the Arena Bloodworks to extend the above processes. After you win an Arena match, the table will replenish your magicka fully when you activate it. Thus, you can cast a string of spells until your magicka is gone, replenish immediately, and cast again. Ayleid Wells, Essence Wells on the Oblivion planes, and Welkynd Stones can also be used, but aren't as easily replenished. *'Security:' Use the skeleton key from the Shrine of Nocturnal on a Very Hard level lock (such as one to the sleeping quarters of a count). Just keep on failing to unlock the lock. The following techniques can also be used to rapidly raise skill levels, but arguably fall within the realm of expected behavior for a player character. As such, they are not always considered exploits: *'Infinite Casting:' Use the spell a spell that does "Fortify Magicka" (x) points, then add an effect you want, making sure that the total cost of the spell is half of (x) or less. Select the spell and then just keep "c" pressed down. *'Mercantile:' Whenever selling items to any vendor, find a vendor with a low mercantile skill. Use a combination of persuasion and Charm spells to raise their disposition as high as possible. Then, begin selling your items, one at a time, starting with the least expensive. Each time, attempt to haggle the price up one step higher, until you are rejected. Then back down and continue selling items. Selling at the maximum possible haggling level will raise your mercantile skill, at which point you can haggle even higher and keep going. *'Alchemy, Mercantile and Big Money:' Alchemy is a good way to make some fast gold, while simultaneously raising your skill. Gather every alchemy ingredient you can find, including taking crops from farms and small gardens. You can also buy ingredients from alchemists, innkeepers, and other merchants at fairly low prices. Use these ingredients to make a large volume of potions, even if they are useless, to raise your Alchemy skill. Alchemists and traders will buy back these potions at a substantial profit. Combine this with the previous technique to raise your Mercantile skill at the same time. This process can become even more potent when you become an Alchemy master, since you can make potions with just one ingredient. Killing By Blocking If you have a high disposition with someone that you would like to attack, you can yield to them immediately after attacking them (hold "Block", and press (A) or "Activate" while facing the character). The character will say something like "I accept your yield" and go back to passive behaviour. Both their health and disposition will have been lowered due to your attack, so make sure you persuade or bribe them to stay in their good books. If you attack them at under a certain disposition, they will refuse your yield. The yield was introduced so that accidental attacks on friends could be "un-done", rather than having to reload due to a simple mistake. It's a nice feature to have, but unfortunately it introduces an exploit: You can keep attacking and then yeilding to a friendly/neutral NPC until they are dead! Couple this with sneak attacks to drain their health faster. Note that if you do this in cities, the city guard will inevitably try to find you as it counts as an assault. You should have enough time to kill most people within their houses with this method, though. Killing By Summoning If you need to kill an NPC, especially guards, without getting a penalty, a quick way is to summon a high level daedra and make it go rogue. Dremora work especially well, as they are strong, use both melee and magical attacks, and are universally considered 'evil' by NPCs. Simply summon the dremora near a guard and punch it three times. It will go rogue, and the guard will run in to help. You can then step back and let the dremora wear the guard down, and repeat as needed. Note that not all creatures are considered evil by all NPCs. Free Daedric Equipment One method is as follows: *First buy spells or scrolls for Bound Weapons. *Go to the Arcane University and use the Altar of Spellmaking to create a spell that casts Bound Dagger on self for 3 seconds, and Bound Mace on self for 3 seconds. *Then go out into the game world and cast your spell. *Go to your inventory tab. *Find the Bound Mace, and drop it. *Exit the inventory page. *Pick up your free, weightless, Daedric Mace. You can do this with most bound weapons, and it increases your Conjuration skill too. Also, if you are an expert in armorer and want to easily increase this skill, conjure several bound Daedric weapons and improve them from 100% to 125%. This has a larger effect that 'normal' weapons, because Daedric weapons have more health points than any other. You can also 'make' armor this way, and you don't even need access to the Arcane University (although this is useful to have anyway). This method is as follows: *Cast the Bound spell for armor or weapon. *Damage the item in some way. You could use a summoned creature, an enemy, or a disintegrate armor spell on self, although the latter will require access to the Arcane University. *Repair it. *Drop it. *Wait for the spell to wear off. *Pick it up again. Bear in mind that you must repair the item, otherwise you will get a message saying "cannot drop item" or similar. My character now has a full set of weightless Daedric armor, and a Daedric claymore. These items are not restricted in any way, in that they can be enchanted normally either using a Sigil Stone or the Altar of Enchanting. However, bear in mind that the summoned equipment is extremely inferior to real Daedric equipment and the armor is a mix of the stats of Light and Heavy. However, it is still useful, as it is weightless and doesn't impede your spellcasting ability. (needs verification) Tainted Magic Unlimited power, Tainted Magic can be incredible if used correctly. This was tested using an "as good as it gets" character - meaning that I am level 53, with all master skills, have bought all the spells in the game - so to use tainted magic as I explain here might not work for you or just not as well until you would max out your player. First, get access to the Arcane University, then buy several spells because the more you have the more spell effects you can use. Next for this to work the best get your restoration to Master level. Once this is done go to the University and you are going to make several spells. For me I wanted spells that were easy to remember the order they were in both effects and names. I started with the first spell being Burden 3 pts for 1 sec. On touch, to Taint you add to this spell. For this to work, make Burden 3 pts for 1 sec on touch and then add Fortify Attribute 100 pts for 30 sec on self having the Attribute being Intelligence then also add Weakness to Magic on self 100 pts for 30 sec. This is your first Tainted spell that should cost you about 250 Magica, Name this Spell something like G1. Next tainted spell, do the same as the first only you will have to use something other than Burden as your starter spell so use Charm 3 pts for 1 sec on touch add Fortify Intelligence 100 pts for 60 sec on self, then add Fortify Magica 100 pts for 60 sec on self, and Weakness to Magica 100 pts for 60 sec on self. Name it G2. This will cost much more however if you cast the first spell before this and add (like a Welkend stone or a Potion) to regain magica you can cast it. Now my charater is a Breton who naturaly regains magica based on Willpower so my third spell would be Chameleon 3 pts for 1 sec on touch then add Fortify Willpower 100 pts for 120 sec on self, Fortify Magica 100 pts for 120 sec on self, and Weakness to Magica 100 pts for 120 sec on self. Name this G3. Next, chain yet another spell on to these spells of something other that Charm, Burden and Chameleon, just go right down the list of your known spells and pick a spell that is either on touch or target like Light 3 pts for 1 sec on touch then fortify Intelligence 100 pts for 120 sec on self, Fortify Magica 100 pts for 120 sec on self and Weakness to Magica 100 pts for 120 sec on self. The next 2-3-4-5-100 spells you create like this does something unbelievable, the trick is first the taint of the undesirable 3 pts for 1 sec that starts up your chain. Second is the Weakness to Magic because each time you cast these spells in a chain it multiplies and not by 2 it is more on the lines of 2x, 4x, 8x, 16x, 32x, 64x, 128x, 256x, 512x and so on. For example I made ten spells, on the tenth spell my Magica was at 695,324/695,324 also my Intelligence was at 11,278 for 120 sec. I then tainted more magic spells that fortified my attributes say strength, or sheild, or health, only after these ten spells with the multiplier (weakness to magic added to end) the Fortify Strength 100 pts for 120 sec on self turned out to be 12,749 pts for 120 sec, being even more than my Intelligence of 11,278. This is because it was the 11th spell adding another multiplier making it beond the 10th spell. Enough said on this except that you need to be very carefull casting these magnitudes of spells; for one, say you increased atribute Athletics for instance as your 11th spell giving you a skill level of 12,749 (for example) and you moved one inch you would be on the other side of Tamriel in a second, only it would have to load and possibly lock up, or even worse you would move so fast that if you hit just the littlest bump, hill, what ever or jumped you will be looking down on the (Playable) lands of oblivion only they will be the size of a dime. This will also take you a long time to land and if the game doesn't freeze up due to the multiple load zones you just went through, you will die on landing (unless you added a fortify Acrobatics or Health to withstand the landing). Trust me, I have tried all this. And no, if you raise your Blade skill to 10,000 you will not send someone flying into the next country. Increased Blade points only determine the types of moves/skills your player has. And no, Strength doesn't either, at least it doesn't work for me. Point being is once this is all done correctly you can cast some wicked fire, shock, frost, summoning, shield, restore health, fatigue, fortify health, fatigue, Light, feather and so on spells in one spell that last for 120 sec each time. 100% Chameleon Join the Arcane University. Enchant 5 clothing/armor items with 20% Chameleon. Wear them all at once. Because of effect stacking you now have 100% Chameleon. Now you can attack monsters all day and they will never see you or counter attack. You can also steal anything you want. If the guards do catch you, you can just "Resist arrest" and walk away. Another way of doing this, is enter a Plane of Oblivion, get to the Sigil Stone, save, then keep getting the stone. if you get silence for x secs on target/Chameleon 30% on self, then all you have to do is use the item duping cheat. Then use the sigil stones on four un-enchanted items that are wearable, and you will be fully invisible. Cheap, Instant Kills This can work for Enchanting weapons, or for spell making. You must have access to the arcane university to do this. Go to the spellmaking area and create a spell with 100 drain health for 1 second. You only have to have a destruction skill of 25 for it to work. If you are under lvl 30, this will kill anything. after that lvl, you can just add some more damaging effects. you can add the same effect to a weapon, and it will still work, without taking many charges. Permanent Boosts To gain several permanent stat/skill boosts, gain any quest item that has a constant boosting effect on it and cannot be removed (e.g. boots of springheel jak). Equip this item and either get yourself arrested or do a quest in which all your items are removed. When you get out of jail (or get your items back), you will see that the boost is still in effect but you are not wearing the quest item. You can now equip any other item in place of the quest one, but you will not be able to wear the quest item again (though the boost will remain permanently). Another way of doing this with any enchanted item, not just quest items, is this: Equip two arrows, and a bow. Draw the bow all of the way back and then go into your journal. Go to the arrows you have equiped, and select them. A message should come up saying "cannot equip item whilst attacking". Next, move to the magic item and drop it. You can now leave the jornal. The arrow should fire and there will be two of the item. Now equip five arrows and the item that you have just duplicated. Draw back, go into journal, select arrows and then drop the item that you DO NOT have equiped. They should both leave your inventory. Go back into world view, and you will have six of the enchanted item. The item cannot be re-equiped, but you have the effects anyway so who cares? Just sell it for gold. This way, you can fortify your intelligence, strength, health, magicka, etc. as much as you want, and permanently shield yourself. This way, you could walk around armour less, but still have 85% of the damage absorbed by the shield spell. Near Invincible Stats Your character should preferably be beyond level 25 to do this! One method to become nearly invincible is as follows: Collect the following items: *Spellbreaker - Reflect Spell 30% (acquired in the Daedric quest: Peryite). *Bladeturn hood - Resist Normal Weapons-11%, Reflect Damage-10%, Shield-12% (acquired through the Unearthing Mehrune's Razor Quest). *Either the Necklace of Swords or the Amulet of Axes - Fortify respecting weapons-25pts, Reflect Damage-33%. *Raiment of the Crimson Scar - Fortify Agility and Speed-15pts, Fortify Sneak, Marksman and Blade-25pts, and Reflect Damage-35% (In a closet after purchasing all items for the Vile Lair). *Ring of Namira - Reflect Damage 12%, Reflect Spell 10% (Reward for the Namira Daedric Quest). *Mundane Ring - Reflect Spell-35%, Resist Magic-50% (Randomly generated loot). Final Stats (plus any racial modifiers): -Resist Magic 50 -Resist Normal Weapons 10 -Shield 12 -Reflect Damage 90 -Reflect Spell 75 Another method is as follows: With a high enough Alchemy skill you can make your own Reflect Damage and Spell potions. *At Journeyman level, you can make Reflect Damage potions by combining Green Stain Cups and Scamp Skin. *At Expert Level you can make Reflect Spell potions by combining Glow Dust and Cinnabar Polypore Cap Yellow. As always, the strength of these potions is determined by both your Alchemy level and the level of the equipment used. Add Shield spells and you're all but invincible, nothing can touch you! Category: Game information